1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club head and, in particular, to a head of a golf putter having an imprintable surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club heads and, in particular, putters are made of a variety of materials and in a variety of shapes.
Imprinting of coffee cups and coffee mugs has become common place wherein a logo or design or even a personal photograph is imprinted on the exterior cylindrical surface of the coffee mug. Commercial devices are available for imprinting an image on a mug in a store or shop setting using an image generated by a standard computer printer.